The present invention relates to a kind of instant cooling can which contains an instant cooling mediate to drop the temperature of the beverage or foods contained therein once the cap is opened.
It is commonly known that soda drinks and beer will produce more delicious taste if stored in refrigerator or ice-box, or cooled before service. If beverage is not stored in refrigerator or ice-box for a certain length of time or mixed with ice cubes, it can not be instantly cooled down. However, ice-box or refrigerator is inconvenient to carry with oneself while one goes outdoors.